


【DV】Christmas Decoration

by crisshiro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sex Toys, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisshiro/pseuds/crisshiro
Summary: 半魔需要过人类的传统节日吗，讨论无果后，但丁和维吉尔决定通过装饰事务所来过平安夜。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【DV】Christmas Decoration

* * *

等到但丁从沸腾的兴奋感中让自己的脑子稍微冷静一点时，事情已经发展成这样了：他被阎魔刀穿胸而过钉在地上，虽然类似的事情几乎已经习以为常，但后续的打扫和修补地板又成了令人生厌的麻烦，不过现在不是考虑这件事情的时机，因为他面前有一个脱光的维吉尔，前任魔王，现任Devil May Cry事务所老板娘（大多数时候，但丁只会在心里大叫这个称谓，出于某些经济方面的考虑，并不敢屡次刺激哥哥的神经），在打斗中被幼弟恶意而轻薄地挑开衣物，干脆不着寸缕，只是在刚才的短暂争斗中半魔人化了——老天，他哥哥拢着翅膀拖着尾巴倨傲走过来的样子，活像一个中世纪贵妇，穿着暴露，紧绷洁白的皮肤线条匀称且流畅，步伐优雅从容迫近，光洁的脚趾轻盈抓地，挑逗情人的欲火。

传奇恶魔猎人从发声器官里压制了痛苦的叹息，他的裤子紧得厉害，阎魔刀把他固定在原地，手里仅有刚才用作武器投掷的拐棍糖果，而他的哥哥居然还在走猫步，全裸的猫步，荧蓝色的魔纹随着他的动作，从不曾完全遮盖住的翅膀内部隐隐透出亮光，从脊背上伸出的尾巴仿佛长裙拖尾延伸出的金属流苏，力与美的结合在维吉尔身上展现得淋漓尽致。如果忽略准备就绪的急袭幻影剑的话，这场面简直是维吉尔在投怀送抱了。

“你硬了。”长子用一种干燥冷淡的声音，听起来毫无感情地宣布，只是简单瞥了一眼胞弟明显鼓胀的裤裆。

“是的，我真为你着迷，全世界最好的哥哥，难道你不想对全世界最好的弟弟负责吗，帮帮我，亲爱的。”但丁举起双手示意停战，将自己整体从阎魔刀上挪起来一点，“收起它吧，我敢说连恶魔也会想要休假，放松一下神经享受漫长的时间吧。”

“不错，”维吉尔颔首，“我想到了一个符合我们刚才的决定，还很适合消磨时间的事。”他干脆利落地收起阎魔刀和幻影剑，反手拿起一截本应出现在圣诞树上的装饰灯带，“既然你想过一个有模有样的人类节日，那我们这就可以开始。”

长子骑在幼弟胯间俯下身，修长的双腿暗含绞杀魔界最凶狠猎物的力量，翅膀尖的猫爪似的钩爪抵着恶魔猎人的腹肌，常年舞动长刀的手灵巧地解开后者的皮带和裤子，精神奕奕的小魔剑但丁几乎是弹跳着耸立在空气中，前液洇湿了一片茂盛的银白毛发，粗壮挺立的充血阴茎在维吉尔的目光中耀武扬威。维吉尔从柱底向上一直抚弄到头部，仿佛给爱刀保养上油一般轻柔和缓，温润如水的触感让但丁如至天堂，此刻就算有一百只chaos在他面前旋转起舞，他也不想动弹一下。

难道这就是圣诞礼物吗，还是要感谢尼禄或者逆卡巴拉树，躺在一地零碎里的传奇恶魔猎人已经全然忘记了他们造成的所有混乱，直到性器被某种温热潮湿的东西含住——维吉尔从茎头一路吻了下去，像是舔棒棒糖一样从会阴处一路向上吮吸研磨每一寸皮肤，纵使这根远超普通人类规格的生殖器在形状上堪称粗壮得恐怖，前任魔王大人不曾畏惧，吞食热狗一般从上向下试图全部吞进去。

但丁的性器硬得发痛，温热柔软的口腔并不是最摧毁神经的毒药，偶尔磕碰到性器的犬齿才是，二十多年的魔界打工生涯并没有教会他好学的哥哥怎么做一个完美的人类口活，然而细微疼痛带来的刺激感反而使他大脑过电一样激爽，如果他此时是清醒的，大概还要把这一切推诿至家族传捅上，疼痛的阈值一旦拉高，疼痛带来的就更多是快感了。

一开始维吉尔只是吞吐前端，直到口腔逐渐适应，柱体一直被送进干渴的喉咙，他不曾完全收好牙齿，显然弟弟的黄色书籍并不在他的阅读书目上，但熟悉的但丁气味让他吃得更深入，一旦剥开令人厌恶的，沾满人工糖精和外卖油烟味的恶魔猎人的外壳，纯粹的但丁气息还是和幼年时的弟弟一样炽热纯粹，甚至比当年更多了一份强大的沉淀。当然维吉尔是不会承认他喜欢这份“强大”的，甚至不会承认“强大”的存在。他前后吞吐，催动自己的口腔肌肉和舌头紧缚缠绕，在弟弟毫不掩饰的急促喘息中动情不已。

他敢打赌维吉尔现在并不比他冷静多少，或许他哥哥后面的那个洞早就春水泛滥甚至不用做前戏就能直接一插到底了，恶魔猎人生理上并不想反抗，脑子里却充斥着淫靡的幻想，那个小洞无论怎么肏弄都是粉嫩紧致的，感谢他们父亲伟大的基因，或许这才是斯巴达留给他们的不朽遗产。

在但丁想入非非的时候，维吉尔终于对自己的准备工作完全满意，他直起身，不顾另一个半魔有些不满的表情，左手扶住那根二十三厘米的柱体，右手从底部往上缠绕固定那截装饰用的灯带——这种现代工艺品还是红蓝交替的配色，是尼禄前阵子送给他们的小纪念品，灯带的尽头连接着一枚电动的金色星星，额外附加的金属棒贴在星星末端，更方便使用者固定在圣诞树顶或是槲寄生花环上，不得不说，真是贴心的设计。

等到维吉尔把灯带缠绕拉紧，准备用金属细棒固定在但丁生殖器顶端的时候，恶魔猎人正准备伸手打断自己“细心装饰”的哥哥，成为一棵二十三厘米高的圣诞树的底座或许不是什么好受的滋味，至少今晚射精会变得很困难，然而左手立刻被该死的半魔人尾巴破空卷住，像是被灯带缠绕的阴茎一般被这根冰冷危险的尾巴一圈圈紧缚，但丁有些懊恼地发出一声堪称咕噜的呻吟，握紧右手时黏腻的触感终于让他想起了被遗忘了一段时间的拐棍糖果，表面已经开始融化，红蓝交缠的色素砂糖散发着节日的诱人甜香。

好在尾巴只有一根，但丁努力忽视着马眼被舔弄——该死的，维吉尔居然用舌头做扩张，但丁深呼吸，尽力凝精聚神，将右手摸向胞兄的屁股，略过熟悉的肉感丰厚的位置，直截了当挤开那个天堂之门，维吉尔束缚他左手的尾巴骤然一紧，舌头瞬间软了三分，差点把但丁激得直接闯进去，双胞胎几乎同时深呼吸，目光终于汇聚在一起。

“噢哥哥，你真的要这么做吗？”恶魔猎人用有些撒娇的语气向哥哥示好，右手却威胁般将三根拐杖糖果戳进一截，而已经将唇舌撤离，正在将固定棍插入胞弟阴茎的维吉尔微抬下颌，“That’s right.”随后毫无犹豫地一捅到底并附送了一些点亮小灯管的魔力，并同时收获了双胞胎这方面不应有的心有灵犀，但丁也将糖果完全送入了秘穴。

他们颤抖着平复心跳和喘息，恶魔猎人配合哥哥将自己上本身剥了个一干二净，裤子则被不耐烦地撕成一些碎片，不用考虑更多财政问题了，节日里就算是全世界最严谨的会计和出纳也有权利享受性爱和人生。

维吉尔觉得自己在燃烧，或许是用儿子给的礼物装饰弟弟的阴茎让他感到一种伦理外的兴奋，虽然迂腐的伦理本就不是他的价值观范畴，但是那根灯光闪烁的柱体覆盖着不断溢出的前液，他想了一想，又召唤来阎魔刀，解下那根精致编制的丝织品，在但丁反抗无果的挣扎里牢牢系紧生殖器的底部，甚至绕着两个球袋扎了一圈。身体里刚被塞进去的糖果已经开始融化，他太热了，热得甚至要把自己也融化个干净，融化成一滩黏糊糊的液体，也散发出色素和糖精的气味，和儿子的馈赠，和弟弟的阴茎流淌在一起。

他剧烈地喘息着，在胞弟身上扭动屁股摩擦腿根，欲望得不到满足，后穴控制不住地向外渗出不明液体，前端挺翘的阴茎不曾被主人授予更多的关注，无论怎么收紧后穴都无济于事。这一切都要怪但丁，是他的愚蠢和无能造就了这样的局面。维吉尔瞪着弟弟，怒意被欲望软化了三分，调剂成勾引和色情。

时隔多年，纵使在人类世界善于成为女士们的开心果，但丁仍然学不会读懂双胞胎哥哥的眼神含义。他先是被挑逗得欲火焚身，又被完全控制不得射精，甚至连生殖器都可耻地成为对方的玩具，战利品，毫无自尊可言，这饱含勾引的眼神直接让他心头火气，奋力一挣拉扯着已经松了五分的尾巴坐立，拨开那些湛蓝的翅膀搂住胞兄堪称纤细的腰肢。维吉尔条件反射地将腿交缠固定在胞弟腰间，动作完又不免有些懊恼，面对着放大的但丁的脸狠狠啃了上去，位置刚刚好，但丁新长出来还未修整好的胡茬磨蹭着前任魔王的脸颊，刺痛麻痒的触感又给恶魔猎人新添了一桩罪证。

他们交换了一个濡湿凶狠的吻，半魔人或许并不依靠空气呼吸生存，但是双胞胎争夺对方的呼吸权大概也是天经地义，从唇舌交缠到掠夺氧气，试图攻击对方的牙龈和上颚，有那么一瞬间，但丁甚至想要真魔人化，用自己细长的舌头品尝一下维吉尔咽喉的津液味道，却在动念时被勾紧在后颈的手臂狠狠一夹，在淤痕快速愈合时从胞兄浅蓝色的瞳孔里读出一点警告的意味。

“我能不能……”分开交缠的唇舌后，但丁觉得自己忍到现在简直可以被称为圣人但丁，全世界最温柔最有耐心的情人、传奇巨屌拥有者，甚至可以去竞争一下诺贝尔和平奖的归属，他努力软化声音，浓烈的情欲点燃周身血管里躁动的魔力，真的快要忍不住了，他哥哥的穴就在他大腿上流水，或许还是甜的，噢该死，收缩吮吸他的大腿皮肤有什么意思，糖果难道就能满足维吉尔早已食髓知味的淫荡肠道了吗。

传奇恶魔猎人搂住胞兄的腰，在他最熟悉的敏感点上揉搓掐弄，收获一阵阵肌肤收缩的颤抖，不曾被尾巴桎梏的左手比右手更自由，虽然那尾巴的牢狱也早已松松垮垮，不成气候。维吉尔的乳头在空气中挺立，双胞胎基因上的相似即使在环境急剧差异下也展现出它的威力，但丁知道自己的大概也像面前的这对一样，只是哥哥的奶子或许更白一点，这都要怪年轻时的衣着习惯，不过健康的肤色也是性能力的证明。年幼的那个用胡茬和嘴唇刮蹭年长的胸肌和乳头，几乎贴着维吉尔的左胸，随着心跳的节拍，左手带着后者的尾巴一路向下，分开遍布鳞片的翅膀直取重点，一边揉捏维吉尔的臀部一边提出请求，“你也湿得很了，哥哥，能不能放开我。”

“如果你想要……嗯……”维吉尔不曾把这句他们从二十年前说到二十年后的经典台词说完，就被自己的尾巴尖狠狠捅进了后穴，但丁拽着那根背叛了自己不屈意志的尾巴，捅进去以后却不知道帮他止痒，只是在穴口浅浅戳弄，像是无聊的小孩玩弄无机质的玩具。 “抱歉啊，哥哥，这规矩我已经知道了。”猎人的声音低沉而危险，维吉尔几乎要从喉咙里发出渴求的咕噜声，左右摇摆着在胞弟大腿上留下更多濡湿的痕迹，催促他快点，“闭嘴，弥补你的无能。”

魔力的瞬间波动震开了周遭混乱的零碎装饰品，空气中灼烧着或许是槲寄生叶被烤焦的气味，但丁披挂着一身岩浆，展现出他最真实的样貌，真魔人的高温直接将缠绕着的灯带融化了一半，他伸出爪子提起剩下的残渣，仅剩的理智让恶魔猎人并没有选择直接毁灭这件来自侄子的馈赠。

真魔人的力量要远超人类形态，但丁瞬间反客为主，将哥哥压在身下，将他的手和腿抓在一起，翅膀饱含占有意味地张开，拢住身下的伴侣仿佛一个不可逃脱的囚笼。

恶魔猎人深情地舔吻胞兄的喉结，在意外收获的赞许目光里抬起后者的双腿，将那根已经硬得太久的巨物，或许因为真魔人化又变得更像怪物了一点的阴茎，直直捅入维吉尔的后穴，炽热甜腻的穴口媚肉瞬间被撑开到透明，刹那被填满到极限的痛楚与快感从头淹没到脚趾，失神的尖叫变成更为直观的生理反应，年长者的翅膀骤然张开，被侧压的尾巴骤然竖立又爆裂下劈，欠缺照料的柱体在剧烈抖动中喷射出一些液体，将事务所的木制地板蹂躏成更为悲惨的碎末。

没有给维吉尔太多的适应时间，但丁也已经完全没有能力继续忍耐了，他抓拢着维吉尔纤长的腿和手腕将自己完全拔出，又粗暴地猛烈插入，真魔人的速度和效率都要比人类形态高上许多，他把自己完全压入，又像弹簧恢复那样抽出，表面狰狞的巨物碾过维吉尔肠道内的每一寸敏感肌肤，在快速动作间把残余的糖果捅得更深，逼出胞兄断断续续的呻吟，被撑到极致的穴口边缘在每次抽出时吐出甜腻泡沫，蹭在两个半魔的下体间占领所有能占领的毛发和肌肤。

“你就…哈…就这点本事吗。”快速适应了暴风骤雨般的抽插的维吉尔断断续续地讥讽出口，却因为眼角的生理性泪水失了威严，双手挣脱束缚，精准地伸往结合处握住那根不能完全进入，持续前后动作的阴茎，“还是，嗯…需要一点帮助吗…哈，我无能的…无能的弟弟…嗯…”

但丁感觉自己又涨大了一圈，舔走那点泪花，灯光和水的作用下他哥哥的瞳孔仿佛和年轻时一样蔚蓝，“怎么了，维吉尔宝宝好痛痛。”他模仿幼稚的童声，声音实际却因为浓重的欲望和真魔人的加持变得嘶哑厚重，而胞兄也因为他的话语不知是兴奋还是愤怒地颤抖起来，张开的翅膀上魔纹里蓝光涌动，却因这几乎带着羞辱意味的话语再次到达绝顶，甚至连后穴深处都涌出一些难以解释的不明热液。

沉默而紧张的空气里，维吉尔咬紧了下唇不愿再发出一点声音，但丁感觉自己要到了，又忍着多折腾了一会儿已经开始轻微发抖，眼睛快要翻上去的哥哥，在紧缩的后穴和胞兄不曾放开的双手里最后加时冲刺了一会儿，深深射入维吉尔的内里。

恶魔猎人恢复成人形，揉搓把玩着维吉尔因连续高潮和后穴干高潮而痉挛的脚趾，将后者串在自己的阴茎上翻身向下，呈现出臀部高翘后腰塌陷的姿态，被过度扩张的后穴快速自我修复着，柔软地接纳了再次硬起的柱体，维吉尔的翅膀和尾巴也已经消失不见，但丁亲吻着维吉尔光裸的腰窝和脊背，抓住那两团臀肉揉捏，甚至想要去舔弄品尝一下后穴的滋味，他贴着胞兄的肌肤，将声音完全传到理智逐渐回笼的维吉尔那里。

“Round two，圣诞快乐，我亲爱的维吉尔。”

* * *

After Story：为了填上修补地板和其他家具的账目，但丁和维吉尔不得不放弃搭乘火车旅行的计划，当日长子宣布自己将用阎魔刀代步，而抗议无效的幼子在经过一番缠斗后抓住了哥哥的尾巴成功搭便车。


End file.
